rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stap Magnus Praxeum
Stap Magnus Praxeum was a decorated Jedi Commander, celebrated Sith Prophet, and a skilled negotiator with the Zend Family. Stap, a descendent of the House of Praxeum, was born on Corellia and taken by the Jedi as an infant to be trained in the mystic ways of the Force as so many others were, but his future was different from all the rest. After becoming a Jedi Knight, Stap took place in some of the Jedi Order’s most dangerous missions. One mission met him up with a young girl named Elicia Railec, who Stap immediately fell in love with, but remained silent about his feelings. Years later, he would profess his love to Elicia, only for her to deny him. This drove Stap into a craze until he assisted a deadly assassin into kidnapping the Queen of Pantha. The Jedi Order relentlessly hunted down the pair until they were able to critically wound Stap and arrest the assassin. But revenge kept Stap alive, until he left the planet to join the Sith Empire. Once he arrived, he began his training under the Sith Lord Minious. Biography Early Life (14 ABY - 23 ABY) Born to the Corellian native Rannav Varnr and a Mandalorian Supercommando named Ignus Praxeum, Stap Magnus Praxeum was told early on by his mother that she and her husband had already decided to separate by the time she learned she was pregnant with Stap. Sparing him the pain of knowing rogue Mandalorians had killed his father, Stap found out later in life of his mother’s lie to shelter him from the galaxy’s cruelty. Later discovered by a Jedi Knight named Pavir, Stap was taken to the Bakuran Jedi Temple for training. His master, a Jedi named Cthan, instructed him in the intimate secrets of the Light Side of the Force. As a Padawan, Stap fostered a friendship with an area Czerka spokesman called Lexicon Sepsis. Through Sepsis, Stap received his first taste of the galactic high-life while performing special tasks for Czerka. Jedi Career (22 ABY - 34 ABY) In his developing years, Stap’s Master, Cthan, received orders from the Jedi Council to rendezvous with another Master/Padawan pair on Concord Dawn. Their mission was to investigate the murder of an up-and-coming politician crucial to Jedi peacekeeping efforts in the region. It was on the mission to Concord Dawn that Stap was first exposed to the legendary Jedi Master Asil ‘Shatterpoint’ Nelowge and her Padawan Elicia Railec. While on the planet, Stap and Elicia grew close as friends and remained longtime allies. He would keep secret the feelings he felt for her on Concord Dawn until many years later. Malcontent soon overrode his training as a Padawan. As an emerging Jedi, Stap harbored more and more resentment towards Cthan. In his mind, Stap was convinced that his Master believed him unworthy and unable to become a true Jedi. Mission to Corellia (34 - 36 ABY) Following his ascension to the level of Jedi Knight, Stap was assigned some of the most challenging and puzzling missions any Knight of his station could receive. A valiant combatant in the campaigns against the growing Sith Empire, Stap fought alongside some of the Order’s finest generals in planetary engagements. One such battle had him again breathe the air of his native Corellia. Leading a strike team along the perimeter of the Jedi compound, Stap sent his squad on to fight the growing Sith army. It was then he discovered a nondescript home that was seeped in Force energy. Closer investigation of the building revealed it to be the residence of his parents; his childhood home that had since grown abandoned. Meanwhile, the battle raged on beyond the walls, and his Jedi companions were killed or captured by the relentless Sith forces. But inside the house of his parents, Stap was untouched by the bloodletting. When he emerged and all that remained of the battle was scorched patches and tracks, he questioned area residents about his parents and learned of his mother’s vicious murder at the hands of a galactic crime lord. Stap abandoned his duty to the Order and his squad, who may have been among the unidentified dead. A month-long investigation led to the discovery of an underworld cartel, a front for the larger backer: his mother’s murderer. The influential crime lord had an apartment in Coronet, where Stap waited days before his arrival and killed him in the doorway without a second thought. He made it his mission to track down all agents of his cartel and broke the spine of their operation in the black market. The remnants of the Jedi fortress were still smoldering when he returned. Corellia had fallen to the Empire, and with it went the lives of all the Jedi in the system. Stap was smuggled out of the system by sympathetic traders and made his way to the Enclave on Bakura. His falsified report to the Jedi Council did not mention the ruthless slaughter of the criminal network or the discovery of his origins; and inside, he mourned. The provincial government of Pantha was in crisis when Stap’s life changed forever. Years passed of infrequent appearances of his friend Lexicon Sepsis, the Czerka enigma who had helped Stap amass a small fortune. In the quiet of the old Jedi Enclave, Sepsis revealed his true purpose on Bakura. Claiming to be an emissary of the Sith, this Darth Shadow was sent to recruit Stap to join the ranks of their distant empire. Leaving the Enclave unharmed, Stap frantically reported the Sith’s presence on Bakura unknowingly setting in motion the next phase of Shadow's own Dark plan. Into the Darkness (36 ABY - 37 ABY) Stap’s failure to sight a Sith laid the foundation for doubt on the mission to Pantha. How had he been so mistaken about Lexicon Sepsis? It was a question haunting him while charged with the protection of Pantha’s new Queen. Ranig, an assassin, succeeded in kidnapping her while she slept. Pursuing the Queen’s captor, Stap requested support from the Jedi Temple on Bakura. Upon her arrival a day later, Elicia Railec joined him in investigating the kidnapping of the young Queen. Losing objectivity near the source of his youthful passions, Stap was overtaken by his love for Elicia. Confessing his love to her while continuing the hunt for Lanik, Stap was heartbroken when she chose Jedi virtues over his love. His downfall was near; then and there, Stap made the decision to find and assist Ranig in holding the Queen for ransom. Sabotaging Elicia’s efforts the next day, Stap drew Ranig into the open with a pledge of loyalty. Elicia was forced to hunt both Lanik and Stap with the assistance of her former master, Skilled Jedi Master Jemevr, Jedi Knights Xemwes and Pavir. The highest priority was placed upon locating and arresting Stap for his involvement. The Jedi Order was forced to face the danger that one of their own had fallen to the Dark Side. It was not soon after their arrival that the Jedi team tracked Stap to the nearby planet Queyta. Leaving the vessel in orbit, Stap and Ranig took the Queen to the hostile conditions of the planet below. Following several near-fatal high-speed pursuits across the craggy surface, Stap was cornered by his love Elicia and his mentor Pavir. Attacking violently and without hesitation, Stap’s rage and anger fueled his ability to wound Elicia, forcing her to retreat. An epic duel ensued between Stap and Urwen, where the Dark Side of the Force began to swell after years of preparation. Taking advantage of the battle being waged inside Stap, Pavir critically wounded the new Sith disciple. Leaving Stap as a victim of his own devices, the Jedi party left the planet with Ranig in custody and the Queen unharmed. A whisper in the Force encouraged Stap to live, that he was destined to fight again. Using the hatred and suffering he was feeling as medicine, Stap survived and made his way off-planet soon thereafter. Time passed before he reconstructed his lightsaber and returned to Bakura. The Temple guards were unprepared when he arrived, slaughtered them and freed the Sith from their prison, including Darth Shadow. Joining the Sith (37 ABY - 40 ABY) Stap was led to Kroprulu, the Sith Empire’s seat of power in the universe, after fleeing Bakura with Shadow. It was there, Kroprulu, that Stap received instruction from the cruel Lord, Minious, who became his Master. The knowledge he received fulfilled an inherent need for Darkness, with which Stap thrived. His quarters in the Sith Temple were shared by a like-minded apprentice named Blight. Though Blight was nearing the completion of his training, he left Stap with a vested interest in a Sith Order he had not yet discovered: The Church of the Dark Side. The rumors accounted for an elegant, extravagant and powerfully secretive Order with prestige second to none. Stap immediately set his sights to the Church, much to the behest of his Master, Supreme Commander Minious, who expected his apprentice to follow in his follow in his footsteps and exist in his shadow as an Armed Forces enlistee. Yet Stap refused to let his master wrench his dream from him, and an already trying relationship became abusive when the disapproving Sith Lord failed to deter him. Courage and perseverance led him to his appointment as Darth Praxeum, a Sith Acolyte at the hand of Lord Divious. Master and Apprentice Shortly after his ascension to Master, Darth Praxeum's anticipation grew as he prepared to join the Church of the Dark Side. Lord Minious's vision of his future was far different, and soon Praxeum found himself assigned to accompany a group of troopers that would reinforce the invasion force on the backwater world of Munto Codru. Stationed on the forsaken planet, Praxeum was called to a Force-sensitive with incredible potential. The man, Ratius Pron, yearned to join the Sith and traveled to Munto Codru from his home on Mon Calamari to plead for training. The desperation he sensed created a strong sympathy, and informal training soon began. When Praxeum cross-referenced his name in the Imperial Data Network, the Prons were undesirable due to their support of the Jedi forces on their native Mon Calamari. However, his rapport with the young man grew stronger and a plan was soon conceived: He, Praxeum, would risk his own commission to train Ratius; and in turn, Ratius would loyally serve his Master. His regiment commander begrudgingly approved the pair, and they departed to begin formal instruction on the capital. Lightsabers Stap constructed his first lightsaber under the watchful eye of his Jedi Master, Cthan, and held the dark blue lightsaber until his disaster on Queyta when it was destroyed. After joining the Sith, Stap created a lightsaber with the traditional Synthetic lightsaber crystal, resulting in a crimson blade. After carrying his red lightsaber for years, Darth Shadow, one of Stap's oldest friends, presented him with another dark blue blade. Behind the scenes Triva * Stap Magnus Praxeum was created for TheDarkSithLords forum - his creator's real name is Matt. * The name Stap Magnus Praxeum was created from several sources. Stap is derived from the deadly Trade Federation vehicle, a STAP. Magnus is a variation of the word magnum, a powerful weapon. Lastly, Praxeum comes from the Jedi Praxeum founded by Luke Skywalker. So the three points of his name lead to speed and deadliness, power, and knowledge. M M M P category:Articles by 2-2-6